


Reaction Shot

by misura



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to kill him," Hank said. He sounded calm, almost matter-of-fact about it.</p>
<p>"Looks like you're going to need to get in line."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaction Shot

The video images travelled all over the world in a handful of seconds; the mixed blessings of the 21st century. Hope watched Scott Lang go from a regular-sized idiot to a giant idiot, and tried very hard not to think that this was probably not going to end well - and also that, if worst came to worst, someone'd have to figure out what to do about Cassie, what to _tell_ Cassie. How to deal with people telling Cassie that her father had done a Very Bad Thing and had gone to prison. Again.

(Neither-worst-nor-best case scenario; she tried to tell herself that made the difference, that that made it the most _realistic_ thing to happen. They were heroes, all of them. It wasn't as if anyone was going to die. It wasn't as if she was going to lose Scott the way she'd lost her mother.)

"I'm going to kill him," Hank said. He sounded calm, almost matter-of-fact about it.

_You'd have to get to him first._ "Looks like you're going to need to get in line," she said.

He scowled at her. "This isn't a joke, Hope. This is serious. More importantly, this is _not_ what I gave him the suit for."

"To stand up for what he believes is right? What _you_ believe is right?"

"Don't make this about me," Hank said. "This isn't about me, Hope. This is about Scott screwing up, biting off more than he can chew and risking everything I've spent years working on."

"So actually, it _is_ all about you. As always."

"No!" He looked frustrated, a genius surrounded by slow-thinking idiots.

Good thing she'd had a life-time of practice in dealing with those kinds of looks. Darren had almost been a relief, by comparison - convinced of his own brilliance, yes, but needy. Constantly craving someone to tell him that he was smart, to prop up his ego. To agree that Hank Pym was nothing but a horrid old man jealously hoarding his best and potentially most profitable invention.

"Fine," she said. "So how are we going to get him out? Better yet, how are we even going to find him?"

"Well, we're not going to go to _Stark_ ," Hank said. "If that's what you were thinking of, forget it. I've said it once, I've said it twice - I'm not going to let him get his hands on the Ant-Man suit."

_If they've got Scott, he probably already has the suit._ No need to point that out. Going groveling to Tony Stark (or whomever was supposed to be in charge) would, at best, only ever be a Plan Z.

"Speaking of suits," she said.

"It's not ready," Hank said, shaking his head.

Perhaps he was learning, improving. He hadn't said _she_ wasn't ready, even if that might be true, too. The only advantage she'd have would be the element of surprise, and that would only work once.

"You're supposed to be smart. Are you telling me that all we can do is _nothing_?"

For one moment, Hank looked old. Then the annoyance, the frustration with her and the world and everything in it was back. She told herself that she'd rather see a Hank who was angry than one who wasn't there at all, because the one person who mattered most to him had vanished into another dimension.

"I need some time to think. To gather more information. It's not going to do Scott any good if we rush in like a couple of headless chickens. We need a plan."

To push or not to push. "I think we might also need a hacker, a get-away driver and a security guard."

"He's not a security guard," said Hank. "He's a guy who got arrested for stealing a smoothie machine."

She waited.

He sighed. "By all means, bring them in. They can hardly make things worse."

"That's the spirit."

**Author's Note:**

> basically, I would very much watch that movie.


End file.
